ben10unbound21fandomcom-20200215-history
Animoplaza
Animoplaza is the third episode of Ben 10: Unbound. Plot The episode begins in the Plumber's Base. Max is seen montioring (lol) the security cameras. He checks on Animo's cell. Max: Let's see what Animo is up to. Animo is seen exiting his cell, with a lawyer. Chadzmuth: You are free to go, Mr. Animo. Animo: That's Dr. Animo to you! Animo walked away. Now back to Max... Max: Can't be good. Better call Ben. Ben is seen laying on his bed, milkshake cups are on the floor. He's playing the new Sumo Slammers game. Ben's phone is seen ringing. He ignores it, focusing on his game. The ring continues to get louder. Ben: Ugh! He picks it up and puts it to his ear. slightly annoyed: Yello? Max: Ben... Animo is out of prison... a "free man". Ben: How'd he escape this time? Max: Chadzmuth. Ben: The Galvan Lawyer? Great. Max: I want you and Rook to go see what he's up to. Ben: Chadzmuth or Animo? Max: Maybe both? Ben: On it. He hangs up and runs downstairs to the living room, where Rook is sleeping on the couch. yelling: Wake up, Rook! WAKE UP! sleep-talking: Vilgax... you suck. He falls onto the floor and wakes up. Rook: Good morning, Ben-Dude. Ben: Dude, it's like 2 in the afternoon. Rook: It is? That explains why you smell like you went into a bag of trash. Ben: Insulted...come on, XLR8 should find Animo in no time. Rook: Ben-Dude, I suggest we should take the Proto-TRUK instead. Ben: Pfft...that's nonsense. Remember the last time we used it? Flashback... Rook: Are you sure it's safe to ride with the modifications Jury Rigg made? Ben: Of course...I hope. Rook sighs and drives off. A few seconds later, the Proto-TRUK is seen crashed into Pakmar's shop. Pakmar: TENNYSON! I'll SEE YOU IN COURT! END FLASHBACK. dialing the Omnitrix: Just trust me. He slammed the dial down and transformed. Scales started to form around his body. The Omnitrix transformed him into Ripjaws. slapping Omnitrix to revert, gasping for water: Damn it! Ben reverted. Rook: We'll use the Proto-TRUK. Ben: Why? Rook: Because your Omnitrix is homicidal. Ben: I thought Azmuth destroyed the AI... Rook: It looks like he just "trolled" you. He made it worse, by the looks of it. I can't blame him. Ben: What did I ever do to Azmuth for this? Rook got into the Proto-TRUK. angrily: Are you coming in or not? sighing: Okay. Ben got into the Proto-TRUK. Ben: Just drop me off near Animo, you can take care of that smurfy-guy, oh, yeah, Chadzmuth. Rook: According to my Earth Culture class, Galvans don't even look like "smurfs". Ben: Whatever. Rook dropped Ben off at Animo's apartment. thinking: How should I get in? Big Chill? No. Animo can detect me when I'm invisible... all thanks to a machine he made. Let's go small instead. He slams the Omnitrix, but it's still recharging. He sighs and peeks inside through the windows. Ben: Now how will I get in? Ben thought and thought until the obvious hit him. He knocked on the door. Animo opens it. Animo: What? What is-Ben Tennyson! Ben: Yo. Animo: Oh... it's you. Go away. Can't an old man like me get some alone time? lying, in 50s Newsman impression: Listen here. I'm not Ben Tennyson. I'm Josh Timeupmore. Animo: Nice try, now get lost before I sue you. He slams the door in Ben's face. Ben: Rude. Let's just hope Rook is having better luck. Meanwhile... Rook is seen aiming a sniper rifle at Chadzmuth's head. to radio: Should I take the shot? Awaiting for confirmation. on radio: Confirmation approved. Rook nods and fires, however it misses and launches into space. Rook: I believe my calculations were wrong. Wait... maybe something else is wrong? Rook touched random areas. He realized that he was trapped in a force field. appearing behind him: Ain't that the truth. Rook: Ben, did you get info out of Animo? Ben: Nope. Rook: Let me guess... he found you and he's now holding your secret daughter hostage... Ben: Nope. Wait wut.. Rook: Nothing. Max calls Ben on the Omnitrix. to Ben: Ben, what happened? Ben: Well, Animo slammed his door on me. Nothing really special. Max: He must up to something. You know what? Hmm... let me think this through. Animo is not letting you in, and Chadzmuth avoided assassination... Ben: Seems pretty weird to me. An explosion was hear in the radio. dropping earpiece, running: Max, out! Ben: Rook, I think we have a problems on our hands. stuttering: Prob-problems? Ben: Um, yeah. That's what I just said...without the slutter. Rook: Perhaps we should call Gwen and Kevin. Ben: Isn't Kevin still recovering? Rook: I thought he was done a couple of days ago. He was psychology damaged by what he heard you say... plus that brain damage he received from Gwen's abilities. Ben: He'll be fine. It's not like he's some guy who randomly blurts out words and is buck-toothed. Rook: Right... They get into the Proto-TRUK and heads to the Plumber's Base. sarcastically: Hope nothing happens. serious: You know... we could be attacked as this ship is very well known through out the galaxy. You know many people know about this ship and that you use it frequently. Ben: That is true, but we shouldn't expect much. Maybe just a couple of Vreedles or something? Rook sighs and get out as does Ben. They go into the building. Ben: Looks new. angrily: I just don't understand you anymore. What the hell happened, Ben? Ben shrugs and flushes the toilet, entering the base. Rook follows. Max walks up to them. Max: Good, you're here. Rook: What did you want us here for, Magister? Max: Ever since that Kundo breach and Vilgax's occupation of Bellwood, thing's haven't been going so good. Rook: Like what? Max: There have been sightings of horribly mutated and disfigured humans around Bellwood. I think Animo has something to do with this. Ben: Why did I hear an explosion when you hung up? Max: Well... that was because... Max was cutoff by a PA announcer. announcer: All officers are required to report to Mars, the Magistrata has a very important announcement. Max: Well, since I command all Plumbers on Earth, I'm going. Rook and Ben, I'm not sure about any of you. I'll just say that you were sick because you both caught the flu. Rook: ... Okay? Ben: Sounds like a deal. Max leaves. Ben: We need to find Animlo. Rook: That is not possible without the usage of Gwen's mana. activating the Omnitrix: Yeah, but Gwen won't be able to trace him without having something of his in her possession. He slams the Omnitrix. His body turns to metal... his hair disappears... his body becomes more clockwork-y... Clockwork: Clockverk? Aw man. I vanted Wildmutt. Well, z'here Ie go. Reek, geit bezhind. Clockwork glowed, and time was frozen. They were sent into a wormhole, directed at Animo's prison cell before he was free. Past Animo is seen contacting Chadzmuth. Animo: I told you I wanted to be out of this hellhole today! I didn't know that it had to be in ten weeks! Now my plan has been delayed, all thanks to you! Chadzmuth: Law is a very strict business. I need proof that you're sane. Animo: Of course I'm sane! Just look at this! Past Animo showed Past Chadzmuth an odd doll depicting a mutated Vulpimancer. Animo: Mutation is SCIENCE! It shouldn't be punishable! Chadzmuth: It serves no purpose. Why would anyone do something so inhumane? Your argument is invalid, as mutation is not a part of science... it is a horror of science. Life holds many truths and lies. Many horrors and blessings. Animo: I don't care! Free me or I'll mutate yo- The Omnitrix starts beeping. Animo: Huh? Wasn't that- Clockwork: Shit! Animo: Thought I heard something. Clockwork reverted, but not beforing sending him and Rook back to the present. Rook: That was close. Ben: Yep. We didn't get anything. Not a damn thing. Rook: Or did we? COMMERICAL BREAK Ben: What do you mean? showing Ben a pile of paper: These. Ben: Noice. Meanwhile, with Gwen and Kevin... Gwen: Ben needs us. I feel it in my head... Kevin: Relax, I'm not sure if he needs us anyways. Gwen: Yeah, you're right. He can handle it with Rook. I've always wanted to go to Paris, Kevin. Back to Ben and Rook... Ben: These papers are perfect. Good job, Rook. Rook: Thank you. Now, to find Anim- He notices on the monitor, mutant animals are attacking the city. Rook: Weren't there mutant humans? Ben: Yeah...let's go! They go down to the city. Ben activates the Omnitrix, circling through icons of Terraspin, Eatle, Swampfire and Ditto, before stopping at Rath. Ben: Please work. Omnitrix: Where is my paycheck? Shut up! He smacks it down and transforms. [Rath: Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' OMNITRIX, RATH IS TIRED OF YOU NOT WOR-oh wait. *sees Rath* You got lucky this time. Rook: This is not the time for games, Ben. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' ROOK, RATH IS GONNA MAKE YOU INTO A RUG! Rath attempted to lunge at Rook, but he couldn't as his emotions took over. Rath: NOW, LET'S DESTROY THEM! Rath looked around, puzzled, and he realized that the area they had been was already swarming with mutants. Rath: Aw, crap. The mutants notice Rath and Rook. They start to attack. blasting them: Ben, go find Animo. I'll handle the mutants. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' ROOK BLONKO THE REVONNAGHER, NOBODY TELLS RATH WHAT TO D- He reverts. Ben: God damn it! Omnitrix, why don't you make me transform into something like Atomix or some alien which can revert mutations and do other shit? The Omnitrix glows green. Ben slaps it down and transforms. "Metal" starts forming around Ben's body... Ben becomes skinnier...the transformation finishes as Ben turns into... Alien: Wow! What is this alien called? Omnitrix: It is an Votribus Nemesialian. You are supposed to assign names, that is not my task. Alien: Hm, how ab- Rook: Name him later, find Animo. Alien: Right. I'll name him now. Neuralisk! sighing: Go find Animo, now! Neuralisk: Ok, geez. Wait... why haven't the mutants attacked us yet? The mutants start attacking Rook. Neuralisk: Nevermind. Bye, Rook. He goes to find Animo. Hours later... tired: Where... is... he... He notices a lab, and sighs. Neuralisk go into the lab and sees Animo in chair. Animo: I've been expecting you, Tennyson. Neuralisk: Animo, revert those people now or,,, The Omnitrix times out. Animo: Now, I have a proposal, Mr. Tennyson. Ben: And what do you want, Animo? Animo: How would you like an unlimited supply of power... at the cost of your own humanity? Ben: Yeah...no. Nice try. Animo: Drat! Mutants, attack. Mutants start attacking Ben, until they're knocked over by a mana wave. shocked: What was that? Gwen: Don't you notice me? Don't you sense me? Ben: One of your new spells? Gwen: Uh huh. Animo: Ah, so nice of you to join us, Miss Tennyson. Animo presses a button, and Gwen is knocked unconscious. Ben: Gwen! Animo: Now, back to my offer. Ben: Not happening, Animo. Prepare for a Way Big beat down. He slams the Omnitrix, not realizing it's still recharging. Animo: You see, if you accept this offer, you will no longer have to fight me. We will be one. Ben: What do you exactly mean, Animo? Animo: I'm offering you... me. And all of the DNA within your Omnitrix... to be mutated with you. Ben: I'd rather die. smirking: I was hoping you'd say that. You see... this would kill you, and me. You basically said "yes". Ben: Son of a bitch, Ben is shown tied to a table. Ben: I seriously need to be getting pay to do this stuff. A familiar Plumber Ship lands in the area. Rook bursts in, with a bunch of Plumbers behind him. Ben: Bout time. aiming gun at Animo: Release them, now! Animo: Oh, it's you. Get him. The mutants attacked the Plumbers and Rook, who quickly defeats the mutants. Rook: That was quite easy. a bit shocked: How'd you do that? Rook: As Ben would say, "It's all in the wrist". Ben: Now, can you untie me, Rook? Or are you going to leave me here? Rook: Oh, right. He unties Ben, as Gwen wakes up. Animo: No! You're supposed to be fighting! I originally planned for Ben to accept my offer! Ben: Didn't work now, did it? Animo: Gah! Time for Pl- Rook handcuffs him. yelling as Rook took him away: YOU WON't SEE THE LAST OF ME! Ben: Now that he's gone, let's go get some milkshakes. The END!